


That One Time Derek Got Under Stiles' Skin

by plead_guilty_but_insane



Series: That One Time Sterek Happened [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: # i feel so nsfw, #bdsm suggestion, #biting mention, #but it could be innocent lol, #i mean that's how i saw it, #i really hope i'm getting these tags right, #if i need to add/delete tags PLEASE tell me, #if not sorry, #marks, #oblivious stiles, #obsessed derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plead_guilty_but_insane/pseuds/plead_guilty_but_insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek didn't remember when exactly he'd first noticed it, but he knew that after one point in his life he'd even began actively looking for it.</p><p> He wondered if that was a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time Derek Got Under Stiles' Skin

"Stiles," Derek had let out in a strangled voice.

They were in Derek's car, the latter generously offering Stiles a ride home from school. The tired human had placed his backpack on his lap and promptly gone to sleep. They had just reached Stiles' place now.

"What is it?" Stiles said, almost unintellegably. He was still groggy from his power nap.

_"What are those?!"_

Stiles looked at his arm. "Oh, these? They're the marks my backpack left on my arm. It happens a lot, my skin is easily markable."

Derek nodded, swallowing hard as he looked away. A very embarrassing and unwelcome thought had just popped into his head.

_What else will make marks on your wrists like that?_

\----------------------

It reached a point where Derek was surprised he hadn't noticed it before. Almost anything and everything had impressioned itself on Stiles' skin: his watch upon his wrist, the desk on his arms when he leaned against it, the soles of his feet when he placed them for too long on a stair or something similar; Derek even noticed faint lines in his cheek when he leaned against the window of Derek's car.

Stiles found it absurd how much attention Derek was giving to this (Derek found it absurd as well, but he would never admit it to either himself or Stiles.) However, Stiles being Stiles, he easily laughed it off, and did not pay it much heed.

For that, Derek was thankful. He found himself constantly watching Stiles, trying to anticipate what marks would form on his skin, and where. Derek felt a sense of satisfaction and another emotion he couldn't quite explain when the marks were as he had predicted.

The werewolf soon found himself subtly rearranging the human's environment so that those dark marks would appear on his body. It was minute but effective: Asking him to hold a bag so they would appear on his hands, placing a laptop in his lap so they would show on his legs...

Stiles was completely oblivious to his real motives, and going by how Derek was seemingly glaring daggers at the marks his wristwatch had caused, he laughed in exasperation one day.

"They're not dangerous, here, touch it."

And with that he'd grabbed Derek's hand and placed it on his wrist.

At first Derek's brain had nearly short-circuited, but he quickly composed himself and took Stiles' forearm in his other hand, gently tracing the marks that he himself had caused. Softly tracing the circumference of Stiles' wrist with one finger, he did not notice Stiles' eyes widen, but he did hear him catch his breath.

Derek lifted his wrist up, and under the guise of a closer inspection of his marks, whispered quietly, "How easily you get marked, Stiles."

His breath tickled Stiles' skin, and Derek could see a shiver tear down the human's spine.

It was to be expected, the skin at the wrist was extremely thin and very sensitive. Pretending not to notice, Derek continued his tracing of the marks until Stiles involuntarily jerked back.

Derek's eyes flashed up, locking with Stiles'.

"Your heart is beating fast." he observed, expertly checking the other's pulse.

"It -It usually does that," Stiles snapped, attempting to revert back to his usual snarky self, but it was clearly not working. Derek hid a smile; Stiles' defense mechanism was sarcasm, and Derek had been enough of a stimuli to activate it.

He dropped Stiles wrist, watching in some triumph as it loosely fell to his side. To save the last shreds of his dignity, Stiles stepped back and was walking away when Derek called after him.

"Do you think bite marks stay for long on your skin?"

Stiles flushed scarlet, tossed him a swear, and fled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for bearing with my hiatus!


End file.
